So, He's The Prince of Tennis?::
by itachifangirl2424
Summary: Jay and her friends entered the tournament in hopes of spending one last strive together as a team. However, what they weren't expecting was to create new enemies, forge new bonds and fall in love. But even so, that doesn't mean their going to go easy on anyone. So, Seiguku better watch out because they're the next target! (Ryoma Echizen X OC). (Important Details inside!)


**Rate:** T for Teen

**Warning:** This story may contain language, and violence not suitable for some readers.

Read at your own risk.

**Summary**: They entered the tournament in hopes of spending one last strive together as a team, however what they weren't expecting was to create new enemies, forge new bonds and falling into love. However, Seiguku better watch out because they're going to be their next target! (Ryoma Echizen X OC Romance)

**Written by: Itachi22 (Itachifangirl2424)**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I've been promising for about a year now, and here it is! The first chapter of my prequel Prince of Tennis story that follows the events set BEFORE my "He's My Prince of Tennis" story. For those who didn't read my profile, this story has already been posted and completed on my Quizilla account, which you can find by looking up the story title. This story will be a rewrite, with a better plot! Enjoy!~  
**_

* * *

_**So, He's The Prince of Tennis?**_

_**Chapter One: The Tournament**_

* * *

Thirteen year old Jamie Anderson was annoyed, summer had finally arrived which meant no more school, no more classes, and lots of hours spending time around the pool with friends however here she was at _school,_ Sitting in the back of an old dusty classroom with her teammates (barely) listening to her tennis captain as he went on explaining something or another "Jay, are you even listing to a word I'm saying!?" Jamie's captain demanded as he smacked his overly large hand onto the hard wooden surface of the girl's desk.

At the sound, a girl raised her head from its previous position, tucking in her arms on top of the desk; she let out a heavy sigh before shaking her head idly in an attempt to clear her hazy post-sleep vision. Jamie sighed, as she looked up tiredly as the older teen "Well Kai," she began as she tried to answer the red haired teen's question. "If I said yes, would you believe me? She asked jokingly as she heard best friend Aidan chuckled behind her as their captain looked at her with annoyance.

Kai rolled his eyes "If that's the case, then no" he answered as he dropped a white packet onto the younger girl's desk. "Pay attention would you" he told her as he made his way back in the front of the room.

"Che, whatever" Jamie mumbled as she heard her two teammates Ryan and Shane snicker at her being scowled. "Che Idiots" she mumbled as she glared at the two teens from across the room. "Just wait, I'll get them back later" she thought darkly as she turned her attention to the front of the room.

"Ryan, Shane would you cut it out!" Kai shouted at the two chuckling teens that in responds immediately stopped laughing. "Now as I was saying, we have been invited to take part in private tournament hosted by Mitch Industries" Kai began as he opened an identical white packet that was placed on all of the other desks. "Inside this packet there's a brochure of how the tournament will be setup and what will be expected for all participate." He explained as he pulled out the small booklet that read _"Mitch Industries 1__st__ Annual Tennis Tournament"_. "I've already looked through the brochure and read the regulations, the first half of the tournament will be hosted in Japan, and the second half will be hosted in the United States in a disclosed location" he explained to the team that consisted of high school and middle school students.

"Japan!" Shane exclaimed pushing himself up from his desk. "That would be so cool!" he laughed loudly as the rest of the team joined in with his declaration.

Aidan nodded in agreement as he flipped through the booklet "Yea, that would be amazing, that is if we do it" he added

"What do you mean '_If we do it'_?" Sai questioned across the room as he rose a brow in confusion. "We're going to participate aren't we Kai?" he asked turning his attention back onto their captain.

Kai sighed as he saw that all his team was looking at him pleadingly "Well if we all agree, then I don't see why not" he answered as he watched all the guys of the team mumbled in agreement, however he noticed that their youngest member was a little too quiet sitting all the way in the back. "Well Jay, what about you?" Kai asked the brunette as everyone turned to face her, who in return stared down at them coldly from the back of the room.

Jamie sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea" she stated as she pushed herself up from the desk, and continuing before any of her teammates could utter a word; "You guys wouldn't understand but let me explain that my father's company has dealt with Mitch Industries in the past, the CEO isn't the type of man who hosts events such as this one without some kind of reimbursement out of the deal" she declared throwing the packet Kai gave her onto the table two feet in front of her. "But that being said, not agreeing to participate is out of the questioned" she sighed running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Ok, I have no idea what you're talking about" Shane stated utterly dumbfounded, as rest of the team mumbled in agreement.

"Yea" Sai agreed, "You sound like we're being set up or something" he laughed jokingly.

"Not you guys, but there's a good chance I am" she said as she turned her attention back onto the packet. "Michael M .Mitch the CEO of Mitch industries, has always had it out for my father's company; it's evident that he's using this invitation as a way to get under my father's skin" she tried to explained.

"If it's going to start a war then maybe we shouldn't participate, I don't want to make it any more difficult for you than it already is with your father" Kai suggested as he slid the pamphlet back into its white envelope.

"Hey, I said it was a bad idea; I didn't say we _shouldn't_ do it" she exclaimed slamming her hands down hard onto the desk. "In fact I'm all for it" she laughed as the room suddenly became colder. "Especially if that means pissing off my old man, I'm so in!" she exclaimed as her eyes flashed with an emotion everyone saw all too well in the girl, she was out for blood.

Kai sighed worryingly "Jay, I don't like that look in your eye" he informed her as he reminded himself that this girl had a darker side of her; particularly a sadistic side and he did not want to be the one on the receiving end of it…that being said Kai couldn't help but to sigh again "Well then if we're all in agreement, Japan here we come!"

* * *

_Days prior at Seishun Academy_ a small school located in Tokyo, Japan a group of nine teens quickly gathered on the green paved tennis court as their coach Ryuzaki-san hollered for her team to listen up as she had an important announcement to make. _"I have some good news to share; we've been invited to participate in a private tennis tournament hosted by Mitch Industries CEO_**"** she announced holding out a brochure that read _Mitch Industries_ _1__st__ Annual Tennis Tournament. "_Now I went ahead and looked through the brochure and read the regulations, the first half of the tournament will be hosted here in Japan while the second half will be hosted in the United States in a disclosed location" she explained as she passed the pamphlet to their captain Kunimitsu Tezuka "I'm asking you as a team to decide if want to participate or deny this invitation, now if you decide to accept the invitation that means three weeks from today you will be going against several teams that I have no doubt will be strong, maybe even stronger than anyone you have ever faced" she told them as the team waited patiently for their coach to finish "that being said; decide and let me know. I'll leave the rest to you Tezuka" she stated as she departed from the court.

"Well then, what do you think we should do Tezuka?" asked Vice-captain Shinichrio Oishi as he turned towards his friend asking for answers.

"I think it would be interesting" he answered briefly as he turned this attention onto Seiguku's statistics player Sadaharu Inui "What do you think Inui?" he asked the teen.

"As a team and individuals I believe that it would be a great opportunity to challenge ourselves and grow, I cannot see any reason why we should not participate in this tournament" he stated as he concluded pushing his glasses up knowingly guessing the future outcome of this discussion.

"I think we should do it!" the bouncy red head of the team announced "nya, wouldn't it be fun Chibi? Eiji Kikumaru asked as he pounced on the small freshman.

They younger teen couldn't help but to sigh, Eiji-sempi had done it again, "Eiji- Sempi you're hurting me" Echizen Ryoma huffed as he tried to push the third year off him.

"Sorry Chibi!"Came from the older; smiling apologetically as he scratched his usual bandaged cheek in discomfort. "I just too excited!" he exclaimed as he returned back to his cheerful self once again. "Whatever" the younger mumbled as he looked away from his teammates in disinterested when in actuality his blood was pumping just thinking about participating one last time as a team against other stronger opponents.

"Come on Echizen, doesn't it sound fun!" Momo shouted as he nudged the younger boy in the side. "On come, we know you want to!" he laughed loudly as he watched his friend smirk in responds. However "mada mada dana" was the only reply he got from the freshman as they turned their attention back onto the upperclassman.

"So what are we going to do?" said Kawamura as he rubbed the back of his head in discomfort as the rest of the team turned their attention back onto their captain.

"We'll vote on it" their captain concluded "How many people want to compete in this tournament raise your hand" he asked sternly as he raised his right hand up in example.

"Isn't that a little childish" asked Eiji as he turned around only to see all the rest of the regulars with their hands raised in agreement. "Meanies!" pouted Eiji as he too raised his hand in agreement

Fuji mused as a kind knowing smile appeared on his face," Well I guess it's decided" he chuckled.

"Yes, it would seem so."Tezuka nodded turning his attention back onto his team "That being said for the next three weeks do not push yours selves; we do not want any injuries understood" he commanded as he gave them a stern look for good measure.

"Yes, Captain!" They shouted with excitement.

"Good" he nodded "now go get cleaned up, practice is over for today" he concluded as the team departed in several directions; little did they know that this decision they had made as a team was going to change their lives forever…

* * *

**Well, that's it for Chapter one of the rewrite!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BELOW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Coming soon!~  
**


End file.
